


The Island

by andybean92



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I will finish my other writings but I needed tow write this, Lim Changkyun | I.M-centric, M/M, Murder, Swearing, Violence, i took some liberties, kind of out of character, monsta x is mean, romance is kinda slow-burn, the group learns to love their maknae, there is a murderer, timeline is messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andybean92/pseuds/andybean92
Summary: Monsta X newly debuted and still feeling animosity towards Changkyun head to an island for some filming. But a storm blows through and traps them there. It wouldn't be so bad if a crazed serial killer was picking off the crew. the murders resemble one that happened on the island 23 years prior and the similarities between the killer and Im Changkyun is just much of an coincidence. Is Monsta X's maknae a killer or will be another victim.





	1. Chapter 1

Changkyun tried to make himself as small as he possibly could against the window. Today had been a bad day with the others probably one of the worst so far.

They had just wrapped up their debut promotions and with the cameras off and the fans looking away, the group were under no obligation to pretend to like each other or more specifically their maknae. Despite appearances the animosity between Changkyun and the others had only gotten worse after No. Mercy. On good days they would usually just ignore him or throw a few snide comments in his directions, which would have him fleeing to his bedroom or anywhere where the others weren’t.

On bad days, well on bad days they got downright mean. A small push that sent him to the floor, too much salt in his food or looking him out of the dorm so he had to sleep outside in the snow.

A two hour flight and a number of hours trapped inside a full van was bringing out the worst in the others. Kihyun had already elbowed him twice in the ribs for “taking up to much space” despite the fact he was practically hugging the window to make room for the main singer and the excessive amount of bags he had brought with him. 

Minhyuk kept sniffing the air and commenting on the terrible smells coming from the back. He sniffed himself and grimaced, the hot air in the van and his unfortunate habit of wearing to many layers meant he was putrid smelling right now right now but so were the others. If anything Mr. protein Hoseok and swag Jooheon were the worst smelling but he didn’t argue. He never argued back. It would only mean a retaliation of some sort.

He was already dreading the weekend. To anyone else a weekend away on a small island would sound like a dream but for Changkyun it was a nightmare. 

Three nights stuck with his members who still despised him all acting kind and friendly as a crew of cruel camera men and producers filmed a new segment to promote the new group. The eco had taught it would be a good bonding time and a great marketing tool.

It sure didn’t help that the rainy season had come early and a nasty storm had been brewing all day.

The van pulled up to the ferry dock for their final ride to their destination, Geulimja Island.

“Alright boys hop on out. I’ll just grab the tickets and we will be on our way.” Their manager, Jungsuk, said with a dopey smile which had Changkyun rolling his eyes. 

He couldn’t help but dislike the manager. He was always pushing Changkyun to be more of a team player and would always wave off his explanations that the others fucking hated him. It also didn’t help that he was a completely lazy prick, who far too often ignored the bruises on Changkyun or the snickers for the others.

One by one they climbed out the van, Changkyun naturally last. He had tried to climb out before Minhyuk once before and had ended up on the floor, face to ashphalt.

Today though Hyungwon slammed the door shut behind him trapping the maknae inside. 

“Asshole.” He muttered to himself in English as he reopened the door grabbing his backpack.

He had tried for so long to get along with them, acting as the perfect maknae always doing extra chores, staying behind to fix any messes the others had made and yet they still treated him like dirt. He was tired of their comments, tired of their behaviour and tired of trying!

So instead he had become everything his old group Nu,bilty had tried so hard to stop him from being. Introverted, quiet and full of hate. His old leader had referred to him as a living ghost when they had first meet.

Sometimes he felt more dead than alive anyway. He lived for his music, his fans and his writing. He had always loved putting pen to paper, inventing new characters and stories which he could live through. Heroes who were loved by everyone, heroes who despite their flaws always had friends and a lover to support them. It was a secret he had never showed anyone and never would. He carried a notebook around with him at all times where he wold write his stories, his lyrics and his thoughts in. The world he had created in that notebook allowed the real world to drift away.

“Changkyun will your ass hurry up we don’t have all day to wait around for you,” yelled Shownu from the ferry’s entrance.

The maknae prickled at the leader’s order but hurried along anyway. Shownu treated him the best out of the six and by best Changkyun meant treated him like little more than an oddity the older boy needed to boss around or frown at disapprovingly at. 

Jooheon, his so called rapper companion, was little better. The two had to work together on raps so at least they had a professional work tone between them. But the other rapper straight up ignored him the rest of the time so Changkyun returned the favour.

The saddest thing was towards the end of the the nightmare that was No.Mercy he had gotten pretty close to Seokwan and Gunhee. The latter actually complimenting him for being a good rapper, they still kept in touch now sending each other dumb memes. Seokwan had being grateful to have being included in Changkyun’s Young rap, the older boy saying it had been the best part of the song.

But of course those two hadn’t been chosen, instead the show had stuck Changkyun with the six worst people he had ever meet and he had been bullied all throughout high school.

The ferry ride was actually pretty quiet all things considered. The island came into view and immediately Changkyun felt weird. He’d had an uneasy feeling about the show when Junsuk had mentioned it earlier that week but as the island loomed in the distance the massive, angry storm cloud gathering behind it he felt downright wrong. He had a bad feeling about this weekend and it had nothing to do with his group.

—————————-

“Shit it better not rain until we have finished filming,” whined Minhyuk as he huddled closer to Jooheon. The wind had picked up and everyone except Changkyun was huddled under the ferry’s small tarp to protect them from the elements.

Kihyun looked towards the maknae worry on his face, “The idiot really should come join us before he catches a cold. We can’t have him disturbing the show just because he is to stupidly stubborn to stand in here.”

The group looked to where the maknae stood shivering at the bow of the boat, huddled under his numerous layers of clothes. As far away from them as he could get.

Hyungwon scoffed and Hoseok rolled his eyes.

“He isn’t going to join us Kihyun-ah. He never does, I wouldn’t in his boots. We aren’t exactly very friendly with him are we?”

Shownu sighed at Hoseok’s words. He hated the fact that they all couldn’t get past the animosity of the survival show, himself included. But every time he thought of Changkyun, he thought of how unfair it had been when the boy joined the show. The despair when they found out their friends had been eliminated only for another to take his place and then the anger had only grown when the maknae had made the line up. 

It didn’t help that after months of trying to befriend the group Changkyun had just given up and turned in on himself. Acting out like a snot-nosed brat. If he wasn’t glare at them from a distance writing in that stupid diary of his then he was floating around the dorm like a shadow.

“I’ll go fetch him.” Said Hoseok suddenly with determination. 

The second eldest had started coming around to the youngest after finding him crying alone in their practice room after a particularly nasty day with the others. However, all his efforts had been pitiful and he had only made things worse. The few times he had managed to overcome his routine hatred for the youngest he had messed up his actions towards the other making it seem more like bullying than holding out his hand.

Like when Changkyun had been sick and Hoseok had tried to bring his soup only to trip and fling the boiling hot liquid onto the other. 

Or when he had tried to help the maknae with some tough choreography only for it to end with him calling the youngest a shitty dancer, an even worse rapper and Changkyun storming out of the room.

But before Hoseok could make his move Changkyun had already hurried under the tarp as a burst of wind had hit the ferry. Even here the maknae kept a large enough gap between himself and the others. The second eldest shrugged, glad he hadn’t actually had to do anything and turned back to the others who were talking about the show and promotion. All thought of Changkyun gone from his head.

—————————

It had started to rain by the time the ferry pulled into the island’s small dock, fat droplet bouncing off the worn decks soaking them all the the bone. The others climbed off the boat ready for the warmth of the van. Changkyun on the other hand went to thank the ferry captain, ever the polite boy.

The man, old and grey had a dark look in his eye as he glanced at the island. He whipped towards Changkyun frightening the boy.

“Do not stay on this island. This island is cursed, it holds dark secrets. Death follows the visitors of this place. Please boy heed my words.”

“For fucks sakes Changkyun will you hurry up! I won’t tell you again!” Yelled Shownu from the van.

Shaken by the Captain’s odd words and the bone chilling cold he hurried off the ferry.

“Don’t stay on this island. Please!” Yelled the man from behind him.

Heart beating anxiously he climbed in the van taking care to not bump or annoy the others in any way. He slid into his seat thankful for the warmth. 

He looked back at the ferry which was already pulling away from the dock having unloaded it only passenger. Why hadn’t the man wanted them to stay on the island, what had he meant about dark secrets and death. He had to admit he was intrigued. Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

“What was the ferry driver yelling at you for? Did you break something again?” Asked Kihyun in that nagging tone he used solely for Changkyun, which left him bristling.

“I didn’t break anything hyung,” he said through gritted teeth. “he was just warning me…”

He paused, the others would think him crazy if he repeated what he heard and they would somehow find a way to turn it against him like they did with everything else.

“He was just warning us to be careful in the storm.”

Kihyun frowned but shrugged turning his attention back to Shownu and his utterly boring tale the others seemed fascinated in. Rolling his eyes he pulled out his notebook and wrote out the man’s warning a huge question mark written next to it.

They would be staying in the town’s only bed and breakfast establishment situated on the other side of the tiny island. The less populated side. A growing sense that something was wrong spreading through his bones the further they got from the dock and the sputtering of homes on the populated side.

“Ah here we are isn’t it quaint.” Called the manager in his annoying high pitched voice.

A general sense of displeasure rippled through the car, the B&B was little more a run down farmhouse. While larger than expected, the whole place looked minutes away from collapsing. A white van was parked outside it, the TV crew. 

A round of introductions were made. There was the PD, portly man with fake teeth and even faker personality called Nam Wonshik. A camera operator, Lee Minji was small, petite. Everything from her hair to her shoes were perfect and the audio tech, Lee Kibum, a man who looks and personality were ultimately unforgettable.

“Kind of a small crew for a show,” said Jungsuk with a slightly offensive tone.

Wonshik laughed, it was fake even to Changkyun’s ears. All the PD’s he had ever met were.

“Ah yes, unfortunately our network felt that spending money of an unknown group wouldn’t be so wise in this current economical climate. The three of us will suffice. I promise.”

Jungsuk shrugged he didn’t care either way. He got paid at the end of the day and that was all that mattered.

The boys had been given some free time to settle in and get a feel for the house. Not bothering to see who would lose the rock, paper, scissor battle on who would have to take him, Changkyun wondered off in search of somewhere small that he could huddle for the night.

At the end of the hallway, he found it. A storage room with a small mattress laid out on the floor. Thank god he was skinny as he squeezed past the wall of boxes and set his bag down. He closed the door, drowning out the noise of the others having fun and for the first time in six months felt like he could breath. Always having to have his guard up was exhausting and to be frank he wasn’t sure how much longer he could do it.

The room wasn’t large but the light through the small window made it feel oddly welcoming, almost homey. Moving to the window he unlocked it surprised that the rusted frame opened so easily. Maybe the run down look of the place was merely an aesthetic . Something caught his eye, carved into the frame was a flower and the initials I.C. He giggled, the room really was perfect for him, heck it even had his initials. 

“Ya, Harry Potter hurry up we are going to get ready for the show.” Yelled Jooheon through the door. He jumped at the noise frustrated at the intrusion and the nickname. It was one they sometimes called him at the dorm especially when he had his glasses on. Like he needed anymore of a reminder that they saw him as an outsider. Small cupboard as a bedroom- check. Bullied by people he was supposed to call family- check. Alone and different-check. All he needed was a scar and a way to get out of this nightmare. Some friends would be nice too.

Flattening his hair which had taken a slightly frizzy turn in the rain he hurried out after Jooheon.

“Wonder what they are going to do for hair and makeup.” He asked the other rapper in an attempt to make conversation. There were days when he felt like the other was actually coming around to him but apparently today was not one of those days.

“We will just have to go barefaced I guess but maybe you should put on some BB cream or something. Your acne looks bad today.”

Jooehon walked on leaving the maknae reeling in the hallway trying to hold back his emotions. He couldn't help that his acne was bad, he was only 19 for god sakes. His hormones were still trying to figure itself out and stress was his worst enemy. He was trying his best, to get rid of it but the others never let him forget it.

“Fucking asshole.” He whispered under his breath and went back to his room to put on some foundation. Naturally he was late by the time he was done but he ignored the annoyed looks the others sent his way at least he would look good on the broadcast. After all that is all the others cared about right, their image that was portrayed to the fans.

——————————-

The first hour of filming went by fast. Jooheon hung off the maknae. The two acting like the best friends everyone thought they were. He hated to admit but he did enjoying hugging Changkyun although he had noticed that lately the youngest body was becoming thinner and thinner. His once chubby cheeks had deflated and his arms, when they emerged from his sweaters, looked skeletal. 

Jooheon could help but wonder if the youngest was doing it for attention or if because he never ate with them he never ate at all. He would have to ask him sometime, maybe, probably not!

Changkyun turned and laughed at something Kihyun was doing. He was a good actor Jooheon had to give him that, but he could feel the tenseness in the thin body, could hear the forced joy in the laugh. It was rare moments like this that Jooheon wondered if this is what could have been. Had Changkyun joined the show during episode one, had he not have taken Gunhee’s rightful place than maybe their family really would look like that. Happy and laughing along together.

He knew he was being silly, it was no secret that Changkyun had been put in the show for drama but the fact they had all worked so hard only to have the kid come in and win, well that had been a slap to the face. He hadn’t believed Gunhee when he’d said he had made amends with Changkyun and they were even tentative friends.

“He is a really nice guy once you peel away all his layers. A little odd but that is kind of part of his charm. And his voice, man if I were a girl I would let him do all kinds of nasty things to me.” 

Peel away his layers, Jooheon huffed at the thought. Changkyun wasn’t layered anymore now he was more like Fort Knox. Kid was so locked away in his own mind, jooheon didn’t even think Changkyun knew who he was anymore. There may have once been hope, the youngest had tried to be friends with him before. But slowly bit by bit he had seen the hope die in the other’s eyes. The smile fade away until the sweet maknae had become this standoffish, constantly annoyed shell of a person. 

“Alright and cut, take a quick minute break guys.”

At the sound Changkyun immediately hopped off Jooheon’s lap like he had been burned. Smile falling off his face back into the constant scowl that was his usual face. The camaraderie instantly faded and the youngest shoved his hands in his pockets walking away to the other side of the building.

Something crackled in his ear and according to the other’s shocked faces they heard it through their earpieces too.

“Jeesh their relationship really is shitty. Thank god they can act. I could never laugh along with a bunch of people I hate.” Whispered Minji.

The audio tech snickered, “that’s what happens when you add a lamb to the lions den for viewership. Not going to lie though they are all miserable pricks especially the youngest. I haven’t seen the little loser smile the entire time the cameras were off. No wonder they others don’t like him I don’t think I…, oh fuck the earpieces are still on…”

Kibum messed with his equipment while Wonshik scolded them. Both Shownu and Kihyun looked pissed at what had been said about them.

“Well if we didn’t have the cheater in our group we wouldn’t have to act,” said Minhyuk to the group. They had long known that Changkyun hadn’t cheated to get into the show but it was easier to call him that. It gave a reason for why they still disliked each other.

Hosoek on the other hand was staring at the spot where the maknae was sitting twirling his own earpiece around obviously lost in thought.

“Do you think he hates us?”

Jooheon looked at the other like he had lost his mind.

“Eh duh of course he does. After everything that has happened between us what is there left to do but hate one another.”

“But why? Hate him I mean. Like that was in the past right? It wasn’t his fault he was added, the company said so themselves and he won, fair and square. I don’t know guys maybe it is time we became a real family a family, like the one we act like in the shows.”

Jooheon actually didn’t dislike the idea.

“Hyung we are a family, the six of us. He is just an unfortunate work colleague that we have to put up with.” Said Minhyuk patting Hoseok on the leg.

Hyungwon laughed, “Yeah and seriously, act friendly towards him. Hyung are you completely insane. He is a miserable little bastard and he just annoys me. Even when we are acing he makes all those stupid sounds. To be frank I would rather he kept quite in the shows”

“It isn’t like he tries to be nice to us either anymore. But who knows maybe things will work out in the future” Said Shownu, without much conviction. 

Kihyun huffed, “ Yeah maybe he will leave the group and we will no longer have to deal with him.”

A deep voice clear behind them and they all turned in unison. Jooheon immediately paled, Changkyun stood there, his eyes were cold, broken. How much had he heard?

“PD-nim says we are done filming for now, said we can head inside for dinner. Just thought I would let you guys know.” And with that he hurried away, disappearing around the side of the house into the dark.

“Fuck.” Whispered Jooheon.

———————-

As soon as he rounded the corner he let his legs go out from under him. He was so tired of crying but that didn’t mean he didn’t still do it. 

Now though he no longer sobbed, his cries were silent just like him. What had he done to bring about this much hatred from his group. Maybe Kihyun was right, maybe it would be best for him to leave the group. He wouldn’t lie and say he hadn’t thought of it a few times. He had tried to look into ways to break hs contract but there were things in there he didn’t understand and no one was willing to help him.

Idols left their groups all the time but few ever debuted again. He couldn’t leave his music and he wasn’t under a big enough company that he could debut as another solo artist. For now he would have to stay with Monsta x and hope that some miracle occurred. That or maybe he would disappear, go underground or something.

Something caught his attention. Something had just been shuffling around in the bushes. As he looked up the movement stopped. He stood staring at it, was it an animal? His heart beat against his ribcage in fear. It had to be big to make that kind of movement.

He started forward but a huge gust of wind blew behind him. He rolled his eyes it had to have just been the wind and his over active imagination. No animal would be dumb enough to hang around in this weather. He walked back inside the house belittling himself for being scared of the wind but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was been watched.

The group and the crew were already digging into the food the manager had prepared but despite the grumble in his stomach he had no intention of eating with the others.

Minji turned around as if sensing him, “ah I.M shi come eat. This ramen is particularly good and the kimchi is perfect.”

He smiled a genuine smile at her, she seemed nice. “Ah thank you for the offer but I ate before we came.”

She frowned, her eyes digging into his soul, “But that would have been at least 6 or seven hours ago.”

He shrugged and smiled ignoring the odd looks both Hyungwon and Jooheon were throwing in his direction. 

“Ah thats okay thank you. I’ll mmm just have this apple.”

He grabbed the fruit off the side.

“I’m going to head to bed. Thank you for a good first night of filming.” He bowed deeply before he quickly retreated to his room. 

The next few hours were spent lost in his notebook alternating between lyrics for his own songs he would never publish and his latest story. Eventually though his legs cramped and his stomach was in pain from not eating, the apple long forgotten on the bed beside him. It wouldn’t hurt to have a little bit of oat meal or something bland and calorie light. From the sound of the snores the others had long gone to bed and he sighed in relief. Using the flashlight on his phone he made his way to the kitchen.

The fridge was surprisingly well stocked and Changkyun so desperately wanted to reach out and grab some of the left over food but he was trying to lose weight and that wouldn’t help. He grabbed the tuperwar with his boring looking porridge and began warming it up on the stove. 

As he waited his eye drifted around the rickey kitchen. It was clean enough but it still gave him the shivers. A glint of silver caught his eye high above one of the shelves.

Using one of the chairs he pulled down a metal case. He ran his hand to brush away the dirt and was shocked to see the initials I.C carved into it along side the same flower logo but this time it was on a sticker but with the words, Flower Boyz written in flow hand writing. The name sounded familiar but he couldn’t place where he had heard it before.

No longer hungry he switched off the oven and opened the box. It was like he was a kid again and he had just found buried treasure. Inside there was a bunch of newspaper clippings and old photos. He picked up the first photo and it was of a boyband hair spiked up in silly ways, fashion bright and far to baggy. Underneath was the word Flower Boyz, 1992 debut.

He grinned. Another boy band had been here. He pulled out the next picture it was of one of the singers but this one was candid. The boy looked no older than his was and his face looked sad.

“Flower Boyz maknae Im Changseob, Debut 1992.” 

I.C, this must have been who the box belonged to. Changkyun grabbed the first newspaper. It was dated 4 Feb, 1992.

“New boy band ready to bring fun vibes to pop scene.   
A group of four boys are ready to take the stage under the moniker Flower Boyz. Under KBopz entertainment, the group is the company’s last attempt to break into the emerging Kpop scene and this may be their recipe for success.”

The next article was dated two weeks later.

“Rapper added to Flower Boyz  
With the collaboration of Kpop and hip hop a group without a rapper is doomed. KBopz entertainment has decided to add a rapper to their new boy band despite the group been only days away from debut. Im Changseob, 17, was previously under American company FlowBeats before he moved back to Korean and his hometown of Seoul. The new rapper and the group’s newest maknae says he looks forward to debuting with the group and hopes they will become closer than family.”

A thin red line highlighted the quote all it said was If only I knew.

Changkyun frowned and went to the next clipping. This one had a lot more writing on it.

The picture of the group had all but the Changseob’s face crossed out. 

“Flower Boyz debut a hot mess  
With rumours of bullying rampant and the obvious discomfort between previous group members and new addition, new group, Flower Boyz came to blows last night on the groups debut stage. After some technical failures it was discovered the rapper’s mic had been cut and he wasn’t able to be heard but the crowd. Upon realizing this Changseob turned to blame lead singer Oh Minsuk. The argument escalated and a few punches were throw.  
‘Their behaviour was an absolute disgrace, KBopz had better sort this out,’ said Music producer, Fat Lam.  
KBopz and the group’s representatives were unable for comment.”

Red marks surrounded the copy- they cut my wire, they cut my wire, they cut my wire.

Changkyun’s heart went out for the guy. It was scary to see how many similarities he had with the other man.

The last article however turned his blood cold. It was dated August 14, 1992 today was August 12 2015.

“Boy Band murdered, maknae suspected  
Police from the main land received a call last night from Geulimja Island. New Boy Group, Flower Boyz and the camera operators filming their latest music video were found horribly massacred at the Island’s only bed and breakfast. Details are hazy but it is believed the group’s maknae and rapper Im Changseob, whom the group had been fighting with for some time is the the main suspect. Police insiders believe that Changseob, 17, went on the killing spree at the start of the weekend and slowly killed each person off one by one. The boy’s diary was found the B&B laying on the table as if he wanted the police to know that it was him. Clear traits of a psychopath. The diary detailed how he meticulously planned and executed each murder. It included terrifying the group and playing psychological games on the members. So far police have been unable to apprehend the suspect but are confident they will find him soon.”

Written at the bottom in red pen was they will never find me, never find me. They deserved it they drove me mad.

Changkyun threw the paper back into the box and slammed it shut, heart pounding against his ribs. Gone was the feeling of camaraderie with the man. 23 years ago on this day he had killed his group members in this house. Monsta x’s maknae felt sick he stood quickly staring at the box in horror, a box the killer had kept his trophies in even long after the police had left. He had never been caught.

The man could even still be on the island.

—————————————

“What you doing up.”  
Changkyun screamed and Kihyun jumped back. He had gotten up to get some water, truth be told he hadn’t been able to sleep. For some reason he couldn’t get the situation with the group or more specifically with Changkyun out of his mind. It also didn’t help that he had come to find he slept better when he heard Changkyun’s soft snores.

He hadn’t expected to find said maknae standing over a box looking paler than usual he certainly hadn’t expected him to start screaming either.

“Calm down its just me.” Said Kihyun.

Changkyun was clutching his heart, eyes almost a wild look in them.

“Hyung listen we have to get off this island. A murder happened in this house 23 years ago, Im Changseob, he could still be out there. This box it has all the articles. The ferry captain he warned me this place is cursed, I think maybe he was right.”

Kihyun burst out laughing, he didn’t mean too but the situation was so ridiculous and it reminded him how young Changkyun was that he thought the place was cursed. 

“Oh Changkyun what are you talking about, cursed? You’re delusional.”

He had expected Changkyun to keep freaking out but it was like a switch went off in the younger’s head and it was like all the fear and emotion he was showing was vacuumed in and the mask of indifference settled over his face. He grabbed the box in front of him.

“Forget it. Sorry to bother you hyung. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

He pushed past Kihyun. The main singer frowned and as he turned back the kitchen he jumped for he could have sworn he had seen a face in the window. No more late night snacks for him, he thought and he hurried after Changkyun, thoughts of water forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Changkyun was rudely awoken that morning by the sound of a scream. Struggling to his feet he awkwardly slammed on his glasses and shuffled out into the hallway where the others were doing the same. They hurried to the sound of the screams now turned to muffled cries as Minji cried against the shoulder of Wonshik. 

Both looked pale and distraught and as Changkyun peeked around the corner into the kitchen he knew why.

For there hanging above the kitchen table was Lee Kibum, dead. His face was waxy, a piece of duck tape over his mouth, his void eyes staring at them as he slowed twirled around.

“Oh my god we have to get the police.” Said Jungsuk blatantly not looking at the dead body.

“I can’t get my cellphone to work it says no service.” Said the PD as he continued to comfort the crying women.

“Did you know he was suicidal?” Asked the manager.

Wonshik looked like he had been slapped. “Kibum was far from depressed and besides looks his hands are tied. Someone did this too him.”

A ripple of discomfort went through everyone.

“He was murdered?” Asked Hyungwon from the back trying his best not to look at the hanging man.

Changkyun though couldn’t take his eye of Kibum, all he could think of was the box from last night. The ferry man’s warning.

He felt a hand curl around his bicep and yank him.

“Is this what you meant last night hey Changkyun about a murder.” Yelled Kihyun seconds away from a meltdown.

The others turned toward him.

“What are you two talking about.” Asked Shownu tone already heated.

“Last night I found Changkyun up he was going on about the island been cursed and a murder.”

Minhyuk grabbed his other arm, anger in his eyes.

“What the hell is he talking about Changkyun? Did you…”

The maknae pulled away his own heart beating, “ I had nothing to do with this. How could you even think that.The ferry captain warned me to get of the island said it was cursed and then last night I found a box, it had clipping from a muder that happened here exactly 23 years ago. Wait here!”

He tried to push past the others but Shownu stopped him. “No we go together!”

They hurried to his room, maybe if he could show the others then they would understand. His bad feeling had come true and he felt this was one just the beginning. They arrived at his room and as he opened the door he stumbled back in fright. Jooheon the closet to him gasped at the sight, for there on his small window were words written in blood.

“History will repeat itself, -I.C”

Shownu grabbed his by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

“What the fuck is that Changkyun?”

His toes were barely touching the ground and he was terrified. Both of the situation and of the leader.

“I didn’t do it. I don’t know. Please just let me show you the box.”

“Why does it have your initials.” Asked the leader, spit hitting the youngest’s face.

With a whimper he answered back that it was the initials of the killer from 23 years ago, Im Changseob.

“Please it is all in the box let me just show you.”

Shownu let him down and Changkyun hurried to the bed and looked under it but the floor was empty. The box was gone.

“No.’ He whispered.

“Where is this supposed box Changkyun?” Asked their manager.

“Its gone, I put it under my bed last night after I spoke with Kihyun hyung. Im Changseob, he must have taken it last night when he…” he looked at the bloodied message on his window.

“The box exists I saw it last night and it had stuff in it.” Said Kihyun in a small voice.

At least the other had backed him up.

“But how did you not hear? Someone comes into your room takes the evidence and writes the on your window.” Asked Jooheon, a little suspiciously.

Changkyun reached into his bed and pulled out his phone, the strings on the earbuds hanging off them, the sound of punk rock coming through the speakers.

Jungsuk ran a weathered hand over his face. 

“Okay listen. Pack up we are heading to the docks. We will make a call and then we get off this shitty island.”

The boys happily agreed and Changkyun grabbed his backpack not even caring to put clothes on over his pajamas.

As he joined the others, he found a man hunched over the body talking to Wonshik. Minji was silently sobbing on the floor of the hallway.

“Now I am no doctor mind you but whoever did wanted him to suffer. I bet he took ages to die.”

Upon noticing the other, the PD ran forward eagerly.

“This is Kim Doyoung the manager of this place.” The man stood, tall and lean easily in his early 40’s. He could have once been handsome but his nose was crooked and his mangy hair covered most of his face.

“Nasty business this. Bad for business but alas. Good thing I came by this morning. I was actually coming to tell you the storm last night did some damage to the phone lines but I did get a radio signal that due to unpredictable water the ferry won’t be running for a few days.”

Changkyun felt like he was about to faint, they were stuck on an island with a killer.

Doyoung shook his head, “Listen how about we wrap the body and put it in the cold room and then we go to my house for some breakfast okay?”

The three older men moved to move Kibum but Changkyun stopped them.

“Wait you are going to disturb the crime scene? You can’t do that.”

Wonshik looked down at Changkyun, “Not know little boy the grown ups are talking.”

Changkyun clenched his fists and went to step forward, but Hoseok put a hand on his shoulder stopping him from going anywhere. But that didn’t stop the youngest from verbally lashing out.

“Well the grown ups should know that disturbing a crime scene could mean the killer gets away. What we should do is take pictures of everything in the area then carefully warp him and seal off this room. Preserving the evidence.”

“Changkyun’s right.” Said Jooheon from the side of him.

Wow two members backing him up in one day, had hell frozen over.

But Wonshik just rolled his eyes and stepped towards Kibum lifting him off his seat muttering the whole time about meddlesome idols. Changkyun didn’t even have to respond as Hyungwon, Minhyuk and Shownu all began to yell at the older men for their lack of common sense.

Changkyun watched with a growing sense of anger as they haphazardly cut down the body, knocking things over and contaminating everything in sight. He only then realized that Hoseok’s hand had never left his shoulder. In fact in his distress he had moved into the touch and Hosoek had responded by wrapping an arm around his chest.

He wondered if the other boy knew what he was doing but he wasn’t going to break the hold. Despite who was comforting him, it had been a long time since someone other than a fan touched him in a comforting or protective way. So he didn’t move instead let his eyes wandered to his bedroom and the writing on the wall.

The nightmare had begun.

After what felt like hours the group finally made their way to Doyoung house. They had all taken the van no one wanting to split up and the drive had taken about five minutes but the silence in the cab was deafening.

Doyoung offered them some food which everyone except Changkyun and Minji gratefully took.t Changkyun couldn’t bring himself to eat and the camera woman was still reeling from her friends death.   
The Bed and Breakfast’s manager went on and on about how safe the island was and how he was convinced it had been a suicide. Tied up or not. The man was clearly an idiot but he seemed to be placating everyone else in the room. Better to believe the man had killed himself and Changkyun had left the note for himself.

“Do you have a history of sleepwalking. Changkyun-shi?” Doyoung asked with a fake smile.

“No he answered through gritted teeth.

“Then perhaps one of your friends were playing a prank on you?”

He answered back that they were not his friends at the same time Shownu said they had done no such thing. It put a definite damper on the morning. But Changkyun didn’t care he had stuff he needed to know and this asshole wasn’t going to stop him.

“Tell us about the murders.Tell us about Im Changseob.”

The mood soured and the manager scolded him but he’d had enough.

“Shut up Jungsuk. Tell. Me. About. Im Changseob!” He said his voice dangerously low.

The eating completely stopped then as his group members turned to stare at him. Never before had they heard their maknae talk like that.

Doyoung nodded sagely and sat down. He stared his tale.

“It’s funny you kind of remind me of him.”

Changkyun went rigid at the remark but Doyoung either didn’t notice or didn’t care.

“Im Changseob was the maknae and rapper of the group Flower Boyz. He had been added last minute to the group as they needed a rapper but the other boys, well they didn’t like him oh boy they hated him.” 

He felt the stares from the other members, they too had recognized the striking similarities between the boys.

“They bullied him relentlessly over something he had no control over, the constant stress and their cruelty sent him over the edge. Oh yes, oh yes. It all came to a head at their first debut stage.”

Changkyun interjected, despite knowing what Changseob had done he couldn’t help but somewhat empathize with the boy.

“When they cut his mic?”

Doyoung nodded, “apparently the company was threatening to disband them so they came out here to film an music video about how sorry they were for their actions but it was a lie of course. He documented it all in his diary, every mean comment, every horrible thing they did to him. They were monsters, he was a 17 year old boy and they killed his spirit.”

“So he killed them.” Said Changkyun in a low voice. From his side eye he could his members looked uncomfortable. He wondered if they thought he was capable of doing the same thing.

“First he went after the camera crew, played with their heads. Then he killed their manager, electrocuted the man in the bathtub. Next he went after the members, he wrote detailed accounts on how he killed each one. For their main dance he lynched him from the rafters and watched him dance his final dance. Their leader he apparently beat him to death with a bat. Said each swing was a mean comment said his way. The main singer was tieed down and had his vocal cords ripped out while he was still alive, choked to death on his own blood. The last guy he gave hope too, Oh Minsuk was the one who had cut his mic you see. So Changseob pretended to have see the ferry as as they ran down to catch it Changseob knocked him out and tied him to the dry dock just outside this house actually. See the tide comes in there around noon and the killer watched as his teammate was slowly drowned.”

The room went silent.

“And then he vanished?” Asked Changkyun in a small voice.

The man nodded, “My grandmother owned the B&B then, I was helping her out for the summer. It was I who made the phone call to the police. I wasn’t much older than the killer himself. I actually thought he was pretty cool when I first met him. But finding those bodies though.” He shivered and looked away.

The room had fallen silent except for the pitter patter on rain on the tin roof.

“Could he still be out here?” Asked Changkun after a while, he had to know.

Doyoung shrugged, “It has been 23 years and this is a small island with only 300 people but this place holds many secret maybe he held him too.”

——————————————-

“Oh come on don’t tell me you guys don’t see how crazy the parallels are. I.C- Im Changkyun and Im Changseob. Both rapper maknaes. Both brought in last minute. Both not on good terms with their groups.History repeats itself. Someone is already dead. How do we know this isn’t Changkyun planning to murder us here.” Raved Minhyuk.

Jooheon smacked him upside the head glad that the boy in question was not in the room with them. They had returned to the B&B and their nerves were shot. Hyungwon couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Minhyuk. Yeah he didn’t really know their youngest all that well but he knew the boy wasn’t capable of murder.

“Don’t be stupid Minhyuk hyung, why would Changkyun kill us?” He asked the blond.

“Because he hates us. Plain and simple. You heard Doyoung, Changseob’s team bullied him, in Changkyun’s eyes we are no better.” Said Hoseok calmly.

“And he is always writing in that stupid book of his. Like the diary Changseob kept. What if Changkyun is planning to do the same thing hey?” Minhyuk was on the edge of hysteria. 

“We all know how smart he is. God knows he probably did research on this place and bam! Group murder by their maknae. Ooh, what a good opportunity he thinks.

“Minhyuk stop it, our maknae is not a murderer.” Shownu snapped at the other but he looked just as distressed as the others.

“Neither was Changseob until he killed everyone. Changkyun’s changed lately, more withdrawal, snappish. Didn’t you hear the way he spoke today. He used to be kind and sweet, now he is moody and rude. I’m not saying he has gone full pyscho but you can’t deny it is odd.” Said Kihyun coming around to Minhyuk’s line of thinking.

Finally Hyungwon spoke up he felt completely overwhelmed by the situation but despite everything he knew Changkyun would never hurt them. He said as much and that caused another flurry of arguments.

A soft knock came at the door and the room went deathly silent.

“Come in.” Said the eldest, a slight shake in his voice.

The door opened and their stood Changkyun, backpack over his shoulder. He looked nervous and when he spoke he sounded every bit the teenager he still was.

“Mmm sorry to bother you guys but I was wondering if I could bunk with someone tonight. I..I’ll sleep on the floor. I just… I don’t want to sleep alone tonight.”

His eyes drifted to where his bedroom was and Hyungwon remembered the bloodied writing on the window and the fact the killer had come into the youngest’s room while he slept.

“Sorry our room is full and I don’t want a kill…” Minhyuk was cut off as Hyungwon stood up.

“You can room with Hoseok and I right hyung?” He glared at the second eldest but he hadn’t needed too as he was already rushing to Changkyun’s side to take his backpack.

“Of course you can, it is best if we all stick together. You can share my bed. I know how small you make yourself when you sleep.”

Changkyun looked surprised at the offer and smiled, it was then that Hyungwon noticed how much the maknae’s hand was shaking. He hadn’t thought of how terrified their youngest much be and he frowned. He knew he was one of the nastiest to the boy but that was because he had come in replacing his best friend. He also couldn’t help that the kid was talented and he couldn’t help but be jealous. 

“When was the last time you ate?” Asked Kihyun suddenly from where he sat leaned up against Shownu.

“You are paler than usual and shaking like a leaf. Now I know you are scared but you look ready to faint.”

Changkyun looked down the floor and mumbled something about his apple yesterday.

“You didn’t eat at Dooyoung’s house. You didn’t eat last night and at breakfast yesterday I saw you throw out your food.” Said Hyungwon putting the pieces together.

“You have to eat Changkyun you are looking sickly thin like it is kinda scary to be honest. If you keep up this way you are going to end up in hospital and then the group will be the one that gets screwed over. Like it or not you are part of the group and everything you do affects us.”

He hadn’t meant for it to sound so mean and truth be told he realized it sounded like he was blaming Changkyun. But he had seen to many good friends waste away from eating disorders and he wasn’t about to let Changkyun do it too. 

The maknae’s eyes narrowed and a twist adorned his lips, “Wasn’t it you and Jooheon who said I had to lose weight. Said that every time I jwalked the ground shook.”

Hosoek turned to glare at Hyungwon who felt ashamed. It had been a dumb joke he said to Jooheon to make him feel better after one of the producers had said I.M was a better rapper. He hadn’t realized the youngest had overheard.

He tried to apologize but the words got caught in his throat.

“You know what thanks for offer but maybe I should sleep alone tonight. I wouldn’t want you guys to have to sleep with a killer, right Mihyuk hyung?” He stormed out the room ignoring the protests from the others.

————————————-

The rain had let up a little and the sun was trying to peek through the clouds. Changkyun was sitting outside ignoring the cold as he wrote in his book. He was angry, he had never done anything to deserve their hate and now they thought he was a killer. He had overheard everything Minhyuk had said. 

He was practically stabbing the pen into the paper.

I HATE THEM 

I HATE THEM

I HATE THEM

He underlined the last one as a single tear dropped to the page smearing the hate.

A voice carried around the corner.

“This is bullshit Starship didn’t pay me enough to be murdered. Who cares if they wanted to paint these fuckers in a positive light. They are all a bunch of whiny little idol brats and don’t even get me started on that maknae of theirs. Rude little shit trying to tell me what to do with a crime scene.”

He peeked around the corner and glared at them. PD Wonshik continued to complain to Minji. They were packing their gear into the van.

“Starship should just cut their loses, scatter them to the wind. Its not like they are really all that talented. Like their debut song was shit and the dancing. Ugh, I still don’t understand how half of them passed that show. That blond idiot mmm Minhyuk, he can sing at all. I.M or whatever he calls himself dances like a puppet and the muscle one, Wonho well thats all he is good for his muscles.”

Wonshik grabbed the young woman’s ass clearly making her uncomfortable. 

“Minji be a doll and grab the go-pro box from the living room.” 

As she walked off he watched her ass before turning around to keep packing the van. As Minji got closer she must gave noticed Changkyun peeking out from around the corner. She smiled sadly at him in acknowledgement and walk away. Changkyun moved back to his spot. If anyone should have been murdered it should have been that asshole, it would be easy to do it too. He shook his head to get rid of that dangerous thought and turned to his lyrics page. 

This song he had written a while ago back when he still believed in true love and friendship. It was about forbidden love and he had written it for the first guy he had even fallen for. 

He didn’t exactly define himself as gay or straight, years ago a friend had called herself pansexual and the description fit him well, not that he would ever tell anyone else. Heterosexual love was forbidden in this industry, anything else would be a death sentence.

The sound of struggling came from the van and rolled his eyes. Wonshik looked like someone who expected others to do the heavy lifting.

He carried on writing, he needed a word that rhymed with starlight.

“Help” came a straggled yelp and suddenly the chill in the air seemed to turn to ice. 

Slowly Changkyun peeked around the corner and almost screamed.Dressed head to toe in black his face covered was the killer. And he was repeatedly stabbing Wonshik. Changkyun clapped a hand over his mouth and moved back behind the wall. He was in tears as he waited for the struggle to stop. He knew he should scream for help or try to stop the attack but he was frozen in place.

After what felt like an eternity the noises stopped. Taking a deep breath, he peeked around the corner relieved to find the killer had run off but Wonshik was laid up against the van blood covering every inch of him. Throwing his book down he ran over to the man, falling to his knees he tried to cover some of the worst wounds but there were so many. The man wasn’t moving and Changkyun was sure he was dead.

“Help, help” he screamed for the others. He wiped his face forgetting he was covered in blood. He moved his hand the the wound near the man’s hand and blood bubbled up between his stained hands. He wanted to be sick.

Behind him he heard Minji scream for the second time that morning. He felt a gentle pair of hands pull him away.

“He is dead Changkyun he is dead. There is nothing you can do!” Whispered Shownu queitly as if talking to an injured animal. The others were gathered around him although Jooheon was puking in the corner and Minhyuk couldn’t look. 

“What happened?” Asked Jungsuk looking like he was about to be sick to.

Changkyun looked down at his hand they were dripping in blood.Hands shaking as his brain caught up with what had happened.

“It was you, you killed him.” Yelled Minji as she launched herself at Changkyun only for Hoseok to catch her. The maknae took a step back in fear, eyes wide.

“I saw you watching us, I know you heard what he said about you guys! You had to have done it.”

Chagkhyun shook his head, face still smeared with Wonshik’s blood. “No, I saw him. I saw him. I heard them and I looked and I…” he was ashamed to say he had hid. Instead he just pointed to the side where he had sat and watched it all.

Kihyun wondered to the spot and spotted the abandoned book. 

“He kept on stabbing and stabbing, I thought if I made a noise he would come after me next.”

Kihyun came back from where Changkyun had previously been sat his face a mask of uncertainty. He had Changkyun’s book open in his hand.

“Changkyun what’s this?” He turned the book around and Changkyun wanted to cry some more for there was the last page he had written, all in red was I HATE THEM.

“See I told you its him.” Hissed Minhyuk and Changkyun turned to look at the other boy. He shook his head not believing anyone could think he had done it.

Shownu had enough yelling for Minhyuk to shut up.

“Changkyun why don’t you go inside and have a shower to take the blood off. Kihyunnie please take MInji inside and try to calm her down. Jungsuk hyung you and I should document the death and then wrap the body.”

Their manager though was backing off, “Actually Hyunwoo-ah you and Hosoek can do that, I am just going to see if I can find a telephone or radio. The police need to get out here asap.”

Coward was all Changkyun thought as Jooheon cautiously pushed him towards the house and the showers.

—————————

After documenting the death and carefully putting the body beside Kibum’s in the large freezer the rain had started again and Shownu walked into the house Hosoek trailing behind him.

“I keep thinking what happened if the kilelr had seen Changkyun. We would be putting his body in there too.” Shownu winced at the notion. He had been thinking it even since he had seen Changkyun dripping with Wonshik’s blood. The fear that their maknae could have been one of the victims was far worse than he could ever have imagined.

“Hyung we need to leave this island. We are going to die if we don’t and Changkyun is going to have a breakdown before the end of the day.” Hoseok said. 

The other seemed increasingly worried about Changkyun and if Shownu didn’t know any better he may have said he cared about the youngest. But maybe Hoseok was just being a decent person. 

The leader agreed they had to get off the island but he was so far out of his depth that he practically felt like sinking. He shouldn’t even be thinking on how to protect his group from a serial killer.

Minji had finally calmed down thanks to the hot chocolate Kihyun had provided for her although she had an odd glint in her eye that said she wasn’t about to drop the subject. 

Exhausted he sat down at the table and Kihyun slid the youngest’s book across to him.

“He is still in the shower but I think you need to see this.” He looked worried and Shownu knew better than to brush said that worry.

Taking the book he opened on the front page, heart immediately sore. It was dated the week before Changkyun entered No. Mercy

“I got the call today that Starship finally got my contract from SpecialK. I can’t believe how long I haven’t waited for this. I may get the chance to debut again.  
AND to be even more exciting is they are going to put me into No.Mercy, like I can’t believe it. I have been watching this show religiously. I love those guys they are so cool, I feel like a bit of a fanboy but wow. I just hope they want to be my friend back like I will be one of the youngest there. But even if I don’t make it, I can’t imagine all the things I can learn from them. I am so excited. But I guess this books going to be a diary. I can’t wait wish me luck.”

He flipped to the next page it was dated a few days after he had joined.

“Well this sucks. They really threw me to the wolves but they aren’t bad guys, just upset. I would be upset too. I had just kind of hoped they would accept me though. I overheard some of them talking, they weren’t saying very nice stuff about me. But I will keep holding out my hand, they will take it someday right?  
The older members are really talented, I kind of feel so small and useless next to them and their muscles. And the rappers, Jooheon, Gunhee and Yoonho are really good, like I kind of feel like they are better than me. But wouldn’t it be so badass if the four of us formed a group of rappers. Anyway here is to hoping things get better”

The next few entires continued in the style but with each the tone grew less and less optimistic as the other’s behaviour started to get to him. Soon the entries were broken up by lyrics, dark and powerful the lines filled with the emotions Changkyun kept bottled up. 

Then he started with little blurbs of Shownu guessed was parts of a story. The hero was much loved by everyone else and he was everything Changkyun thought himself not to be. It was kind of sweet actually.

Soon the entries tapered off altogether, the lyrics, story and a few random sentences took up the remaining pages. 

But it was those little sentence written all over the place that worried him the most.

“Why do they still hate me. I haven’t done anything wrong.”

“I wish they would stop shouting at me, I’ll change if I just know what’s wrong with me.”

“Sehun flirted with me today, I flirted back. I think Shownu saw. I can’t let them know about me.”

“I hate them.”

“Jooheon tore up my lyrics today. Said they are dumb like me.”

“I bumped into Kihyun at practice today and they conviently forgot to make dinner for me.”

“I hate them.”

“I need to lose weight and get rid of this acne, maybe then they will like me.

“Gunhee is nice, I just wish he was here instead of me.”

“I hate them”

Hosoek laughed at my singing today, I really was trying.”

“I hate them.”

Shownu frowned and picked up the book and started towards the bathroom. The shower was off but he could hear the soft sobbing coming from behind the door. He wanted to run away and maybe get one of the others to deal with this. He was terrible with emotions. 

“You are the leader, Hyunwoo act like it.” He scolded himself and with that in mind he knocked.

The crying immediately stopped. 

“One… One minute.” He could hear the youngest scrambled on the other side of the door and finally he pulled it open. His eyes were red rimmed and his wet hair was hanging limply. He looked up at Shownu and it was like a small child was looking at him. Carefully the maknae lifted his hands and in a voice that shouldn’t have come from the young man said, “I couldn’t get the blood from my finger nails. I kept on scrubbing but the blood won’t go away.”

Shownu looked down and felt sick. Changkyun had rubbed his hands raw until some of his fingers were bleeding themselves. He grabbed ahold of them and bent low so Changkyun had to look him in his face.

“The blood is gone Changkyun-ah okay. It’s gone so you have to come me now okay.”

The other nodded and Shownu quickly stepped inside his room grabbing one of Hoseok’s hoodies. Changkyun’s was ruined and he knew the musclular man wouldn’t mind. The maknae however was practically drowning in the outfit but he didn’t see to mind.

“Hyung is that my book.” He sounded nervous. Shownu handed it back and Changkyun grabbed it like it was his lifeline and Shownu realized that for the boy without friends that it probably was.

“Did you guys read it?”

Deciding it would be better to lie he told the youngest that they hadn’t. Changkyun sighed in relief which make Shownu feel worse.

“Jungsuk hyung took the van to go find some way of calling the police. The storm is getting pretty bad, we should probably get some dinner and get ready for bed. We need our strength if we are going to survive until the ferry arrives. You can bunk with Kihyun and I.”

Changkyun just smiled and shook his head. “I’ll be fine in my room. I’ll just lock the door.”

Shownu frowned, “Changkyun he broke into you room last night what if he comes again tonight and…” he couldn’t say the rest. They may not have been close but Changkyun was still his maknae and he still cared about him.

“No, you will stay with us tonight. No objections.”

——————————————-

Dinner was awkward to say the least. No one said anything. Changkyun managed to choke down the food knowing he need the nutrition to stay on top of things. His hands hurt after his little meltdown in the shower but he was glad the others hadn’t read his notebook which he was now sitting on. He was never letting it out of his sight again. He was afraid what they would think of him if they had read it.

Although Kihyun and Shownu kept looking at him funny and he couldn’t fathom whether it was concern or mistrust on their faces. He couldn’t stop thinking about Wonshik, the scariest thing was he hadn’t felt bad or sad for the dead man. If anything he kind of felt like the asshole deserved it.

“Thank you hyung for the dinner.” He said to Kihyun. The older boy choked on his rice and tried to smile back. Changkyun never thanked him for his food anymore but again maybe that was because Changkyun never ate with them anymore unless he had too.

“Oh mmm your welcome.” And the silence returned. Maybe it was best that way. 

Minji on the other hand was glaring a hole into the side of his head. As he went to stand she finally snapped.

“Why did you kill them, eh? Was it because Kibum called you a loser and Wonshik said you couldn’t dance. You gonna kill everyone who belittles you hey? Well okay then asshole, listen up there is a reason your group hates you. You are a talentless hack who was only added to cause tension in the show but you managed to somehow persuade the judges and fans that you somehow deserved to be here. But you don’t deserve it. You are ugly, useless and a whiny little bitch. The fact that you have to resort to killing anyone who is mean to you proves what a piece of shit you are.”

Changkyun was shocked, it was like he didn’t agree with her on most of the parts because truth be told he knew he wasn’t as good as the others. But he had never killed anyone. In a strained voice he tried to answer her.

“I did not kill your friends. I saw him…”

“Don’t you fucking lie I know you killed them and if I have to kill you to protect us then so be it?.” 

Before any of them could respond, she had grabbed a knife off the table and rushed at him. Some one screamed and Changkyun threw his hands up to protect his face as the knife carved down across his forearms. It wasn’t enough to cause a lot of damage but it still hurt like hell. 

He cried out in pain and backed himself into a corner. Hoseok had managed to knock the knife out the woman’s hand and he and Shownu were wrestling her away.

Kihyun dropped to his knees beside the bleeding maknae. He went to grab the boy’s arms and Changkyun couldn’t help but flinch away. He was exhausted mentally and physically, he wanted to crawl up into a ball and never wake up again.

“Hey shhh Changkyun-ah. It is just me. It’s just Kihyun okay?”

He nodded but he felt like there was wool stuffed in his brain, his lungs collapsing in on him. All he wanted to do was go to sleep. Maybe if Kihyun let him go to sleep maybe he would wake up back at the dorm.

——————————-

 

“Fuck he is okay?” Asked Minhyuk. He couldn’t believe how badly this weekend had gone, all he had wanted was film the stupid show and get back to working on their next comeback. Instead the were stuck being hunted by a crazed killer that he was still not convinced wasn’t Changkyun. Especially after seeing the kid’s diary. 

He knew he was an asshole to the maknae but he was a passionate person and once he had a grudge no matter how dumb or wrong it was, he held onto it. Truth be told it was easier been mean to Changkyun that it would be nice to him especially once the kid had started becoming so standoffish.

But seeing the kid curled up on the floor arms bleeding looking older than his 19 years he couldn’t help but feel a wave of compassion and oddly possessiveness The woman had tried to hurt his maknae. That wasn’t going to fly.

He knelt down on Changkyun’s other side and gently stroked his head frowning at how much the younger was shaking.

“The cuts are long but they won’t need stitches. Thank god. Will you help me wrap them.” Kihyun asked in a whisper not wanting to stress Changkyun out more.

The maknae had his eyes closed and his breathing was a little erratic but he figured that with the amount of crazy thing happening today, Changkyun was allowed to be a little volatile right now.

The blonde singer nodded and they got to work on bandaging the cuts when Minji spoke up in renewed vigour.

“I will not stay in this house with a murderer. Either you tie him up or I’m going to kill him.”

Thankfully Hoseok pushed her back angrily. “Don’t you dare touch him. If you even look at him again you will have more than a crazed killer after you.”

Shownu pulled the other away, “You are not going to kill him. He has done nothing wrong, he said he saw the attacker and I believe him.”

Minhyuk was surprised to hear that, Shownu never believed the maknae even when it was clearly not his fault, Changkyun would usually get blamed for whatever mess the others had created. He felt Changkyun’s hand wrap around his for comfort, he didn’t even think the boy knew he had done it but Minhyuk would hold his hand.

“Oh you believe him do you. Don’t tell me you are suddenly give a shit about him. Its no secret how much you hate him. Killing him will be a win win situation and by some miracle he isn’t the killer then at least you have him out your lives.”

Changkyun’s hand tightened in his own in fear. Minhyuk couldn’t believe the crazed woman would bring up such an idea.

“We are not killing Changkyun. End of story!” Said Shownu in a dangerously low voice.

She spat in his face, “then tie him up.”

Minhyuk though had had enough and got to his feet. 

“We are not tying him up and we are not killing him. He isn’t some rabid dog to be put down. He is a person who just witnessed something fucking traumatic. We have no evidence he had anything to do with with the murders and until we do he is innocent.”

Hyungwon laughed from the other side of the room, “Well you certainly changed your tune. Weren’t you the one saying he was planning to murder us one by one like the last guy did.”

He growled at Hyungwon to shut up. Truth be told he didn’t know what to think. In every likely hood Changkyun could be the killer but so could have Mini, or Jooheon or even himself. He didn’t know what to think and right now he needed to get his head on straight, he needed to be strong for his group and Changkyun who looked second away from passing out.

“So what you are just going to let him go. What if he kills one of you next or me. He is clearly targeting people who are mean to him and you guys have been bullying him since day one.”

“Wait…” The conversation ground to a halt as they all turned to look at Changkyun.

“If it makes you feel better then tie me up.”

Kihyun looked at the youngest like he had lost all sense. “Changkyun that is a bad idea. What happens if he comes again and sees you tied up? Easy pickings.”

The maknae just shrugged as if he didn’t really care if the man killed him. 

Minhyuk had to admit this would help put his own mind at ease too.

“Look maybe this is a good idea. This way we can rule out whether or not he is the killer right? We will rotate guard duty over him and if the man pitches up then we let him loose and run for the hills.”

Hoseok threw his hands up, “Have you all go mad. Tie him up, kill him this is dumb. He is going to get killed all so this bitch can have a good night’s sleep. No fuck that!.”

Jooheon just stormed out the room, they could hear him cussing all the way down the hall.

Minji at least looked pacified which at least helped. 

They decided to tie him to the bannister separating the kitchen and living room. Shownu and Hyungwon had pulled the mattress from Changkyun’s room and laid it out for him. 

Minhyuk tied his hand together and the remainder of the rope to the bannister. The maknae hissed as he tightened the knot

“Sorry too tight.” Changkyun just shook his head unable to look into his hyungs eyes. Minhyuk understood, the boy was being made either into a criminal or bait.

“It’s fine thanks. It just caught one of the wounds.”

Minhyuk apologized he had tried his best to avoid them but there was only so much he could do.

“Where did you learn to tie like this.” Asked Changkyun holding his hands up.

Minhyuk grinned a little, “my grandfather worked on a boat his whole life and whenever I went to visit him he taught me how to tie knots. Never told anyone else before, never thought it would be you.”

Changkyun smiled back but the action didn’t reach his eyes. As Minhyuk finished he knew if anything happened to the boy these eyes would haunt him forever.

———————————-

The first on watch was Hosoek, the others had retreated to the largest bedroom and Minji to her own, which she had locked.They had found a baseball bat in the van and had decided to use it as a weapon.

Strangely he was happy that the second eldest had happily volunteered to watch over him first. He trusted him not to bash his head in.

He hadn’t expected Hosoek to lay next to him on the small mattress so their bodies were touching. It made him blush, especially as the other’s arm brushed against his side. He may hate the guy but he could appreciate his good lucks. 

Laying side by side, Changkyun tried to get comfort, he also was scared of bumping into the older boy. As if trying to comfort him Hoseok moved closer so they were now sharing a pillow. Strangely it didn’t feel awkward at all, if anything the closeness was a comfort. He wondered if this is how the others felt all the time with each other. 

“Changkyun-ah I just want you to know, that I know you are not the killer. I may not know you very well and that is my fault but I know that you are a good person. So I am going to keep you safe I promise you or my name isn’t Wonho. Well I mean it isn’t but well you know what I mean.”

Changkyun couldn’t help but giggle at how flustered the usually confident singer was. Hosoek turned to look at him with bewildered eyes.

“You know I have never heard you actually laugh outside of being filmed. I was starting to think maybe I never would.”

Changkyun shrugged the best he could while tied up, “I used to laugh a lot before…” he broke off and suddenly the comfortable mood was broken and Changkyun rolled over. 

They stayed silent for a while and Changkyun thought maybe the other boy had fallen asleep. The maknae felt sleep beckoning him and he closed his eyes. After a while there was some shuffling and Hosoek began to speak. 

“I wish I could go back to the day you arrived and welcome you with open arms. I wish I could have been your friend. I wish I had done things differently.”

Changkyun froze unsure whether or not to react so instead he stayed still, eyes closed, listening to the elder talk.

“The saddest thing is I don’t even know why we still feel this animosity towards you. But from now on I promise Changkyun, that I am going to spend the rest of my life trying to make up for it. I’m sorry kid I truly am sorry.”

Changkyun felt a single tear escape down his face. He had never expected an apology from any of them ever but to hearing how sincere Hoseok was made him feel like maybe, just maybe there was hope.

He drifted off to sleep and before long he was dreaming. He usually hated the act, his dreams where never good anymore but tonight was different. 

They were home at their dorm sitting around the tv, he was cuddled in between Jooheon and Hosoek. The latter whom had his arms wrapped firmly around his waist. They all looked a little older, a little more settled into their roles. Changkyun went warm, he belong here was loved here.

They were all laughing and arguing about what movie to watch.

“No fair Hyungwon picked last time.” Yelled Minhyuk from below his feet as he pounding his fists to the floor in frustration.

“Yeah because I pick good movies, right Kyunnie?” He said turning to smile at the maknae who nodded wisely in agreement.

“See the maknae agrees with me. Thanks you Changkyun-ah.”

He grinned but Minhyuk threw an even bigger tantrum.

“Oh course he is going to agree with you, the two of you have the same terrible taste in movies. No offence Kyunnie.”

He laughed and Hoseok pulled him in close, mouth above his ear.

“Excuse you Minhyuk but my boyfriend has great taste in movies just like he has great taste in music, fashion and above all else, men.”

Changkyun turned around and looked at Hoseok in disbelief. “Did you just complement yourself by complementing me.”

Hosoek pouted in a sexy way, “I am who I am babe. Its why you fell for me.” Jooheon made a gagging noise at the stupidity and moved away from he couple.  
Changkyun on the other hand went to lightly smack Hosoek but the elder grabbed his hands placing a quick kiss against his lips. Hoseok gently brushed a finger over his lips their foreheads resting together.

“I can’t imagine life without you.” 

The notion swelled Changkyun’s heart. He was so loved here, he could practically feel the care radiating from the others.”

“Anyone now that the disgusting love birds are done can we please pick a movie.”

Jooheon perked up, “No scary movies for me, ever!”

He couldn’t help but laugh at the other rapper who stuck a big toe into his ribs, “Shut up Kyunnie.”

Shownu rolled his eyes and turned to Jooheon to answer, “Changkyun you are in danger.”

He frowned and stared at the leader in confusion.

“What.”

Hoseok leaned into him lips over his ear and he placed a hand across the youngest’s mouth.

“Changkyun wake up. He’s here.”

 

The maknae’s eyes flew open. Hovering above him was a hooded figure, he tried to scream but the man had his hand clamped firmly over his mouth. With his free hand he brought a finger up to his own mouth behind the mask and shushed him.

Changkyun tried to struggle panicking building up in him, tears already blurring his vision, this was it this was how he died, tied up in some creepy house surrounded by people who hated him. The man moved his hand and before any noise came out stuffed a clean pair of Changkyun socks into his mouth.

“Now be a good boy and keep quiet okay?” The man whispered but Changkyun began to sob behind the socks. He wanted to beg, wake up the others but he was scared shitless.Hoseok was gone right after he had promised to protect him, he had left him to the mercy of the killer. 

He was going to die and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

“Shit I thought I had it bad but my group never tied me up.”

He stopped struggling as recognition dawned over him, Im Changseob.

His eyes widened and Changseob laughed, his voice rough as if he were making it deeper.

“You are just like me Changkyun. I can tell so how about we see how much alike we are.”

The man stood and stepped back. That is where he saw Minji asleep on the couch the baseball bat by her side. The man picked up the bat and twirled it around.

“So who do I kill you…” he pointed the bat in Changkyun’s face and then turned it to face the sleeping woman.

“…Or her.”

Changkyun wanted to be sick, the bastard was making him choose who died. He glared up at the man but the darkness kept his face hidden. He knew he had to chose and he wanted to live.

Slowly he let his eyes wander back to Minji essentially choosing her for death.

Changseob giggled, “Ah good boy!”

The killer stalked towards her and Changkyun began to scream and thrash around but the girl was fast asleep.

 

“Hey batter batter, swing batter batter.” And with incredible force swung the bat into the side of the girls head.

Changkun screamed behind the cloth but the shouts were muffled, he struggled to sit up and began pulling at his restraints. He could feel the rope burning into his wrists but he didn’t care. He screamed and struggled all the while he watch as the killer brought the bat down again and again on the body. He wanted to throw up.

Finally the man stopped and stretched, cracking his neck like he had just finished a hard workout. Slowly he spun around and began stalking towards Changkyun. He was going to die and yet the fight seemed to leave him as he leaned against the bannister staring at what was left of Minji.

The man used the end of the bat to draw his head up, the hot blood staining his chin.

“You and I are the same person, Changkyun. I can see it in your eyes you are a killer just like me. They don’t know who they are messing with but history repeats itself.Remember that, remember that.” 

He stepped away and ran the bat across the bannisters, the thump thump thump echoing through Changkyun’s ear and down the hall.

“I’ll be seeing you around Changkyun.”

Dropping the bat he casually strolled out the house. Changkyun just stared at the mess that had been Minji, he had chosen to kill her. Maybe he was like Changseob.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoseok had been having the weirdest dream, he had been on a date with Changkyun the two enjoy ice am and cold kisses. He snuggled closer into his blanket, the gentle thumps of the rain lulling him to sleep. The light suddenly came on and he opened his eyes, blinking in confusion.

“Kihyun what the fuck man. It is the middle of the night, you shift with Changkyun doesn’t start for another hour.” He said looking at the clock on his cellphone it was barely 2am.

Kihyun turned and shushed him terror evident in his eyes. Jooheon and Minhyuk had woken up too.

Thats when he heard it. Muffled cries and a thump, thump. Thump. Then it fell silent.

“The fuck was that?” Asked Minhyuk looking around the room at the others.

Then the thumping started again only this time in a different way. Metal against the bannister. Hosoek’s heart stopped, the killer had to be in the house and he was in the living room, where their maknae was.

“Oh my God, Changkyun.” Yelled Jooheon pulling open the door without a second thought. Hosoek jumped up and ran after him, Minhyuk and Kihyun on his tail.

The pounding of feet echoed through the hallway and as they arrived on the scene Jooheon flicked on the light and stumbled back wth a gasp.

Blood and body parts littered the couch were Minji once sat but Hosoek couldn’t bring himself to care. He needed to see if the killer had gotten to Changkyun.

He dropped to his knees in front of Changkyun thankful to see the boy was still breathing but he looked wild. His eyes were bloodshot, snot dripping onto the pair of socks stuffed in his mouth and his wrists had bloodied the rope that trapped him to the bannister.

“Minhyuk get these binds off him now.” He yelled at the frozen blond who immediately jumped into action at the sound of his name.

He tried to reach out for Changkyun but the youngster only backed away whimpering like a hurt dog. Huddled in the corner he began to sway back and forth.

“I killed her he asked me to chose. I didn’t want to die I killed her. I killed her.” The boy chanted under his breath. Hoseok hated everyone for allowing this to happen. Now Changkyun had witnessed two brutal murders and had mostly likely thought himself to be the third.

“Changkyun who was he? Who asked you to chose.” He had noticed the blood stain on Changkyun’s chin. Had the killer threatened the kid?

Changkyun looked into Hoseok’s eyes, they were like two bottomless pits and it terrified Hoseok even more than the dead body behind him.

“It was Changseob. He is still alive. He is going to kill us all just like before. He asked me to chose, I killed her but I’m not him, I’m not him, I’m not him.” He began to chant almost as as if he was trying to convince himself that.

“What’s hells wrong with him?” Hyungwon asked frantically as Changkyun carried on talking to himself.

Minhyuk struggled to undo the knot, his hands were shaking and the rope was slick with the maknae’s blood.

“He is in shock we need to get out of this house.” Yelled Kihyun in a panic. None of them looked towards the murdered woman, the sight was just to much.

Finally the ropes fell loose but Changkyun just huddled in more to himself, wrapping his bloodied arms around his knees and head buried. Breathing erratic.

Hoseok gently approached him again, talking softly to the youngest but he wasn’t responding and that worried the elder boy.

“Hyung come on we need to get out of here,” said Hyungwon touching his shoulder. No one wanted to stay in the house.

He picked Changkyun up bridal style and they hurried outside to the van. He was careful with the youngest, his frail body seemed even lighter and more breakable than ever. He hated himself, he had failed to protect his team, it was no wonder they had never made him team leader.

“It is going to be okay Kyunnie. It is going to be okay.”

He whispered in the boy’s ear and they hurried outside. Kihyun and Shownu were already outside trying to get the camera crew’s van to work.

Shownu was angrily trying to start the ignition but it kept whining in distress before spluttering out.

“The transmission is shot. There is oil all over the floor. I think it was tampered with.” Said Kihyun from the front of the car. He was rights an oily substance surrounded the vehicle.

“We can’t leave the island it will mess with his plan,” said Changkyun in a small voice almost like he had given up and it made Hoseok want to tell him everything would be alright. But he knew he couldn’t lie right now, Changkyun wouldn’t believe him anyway.

A storm had began to brew again. The wind was blowing whipping leaves off the branches and the smell of rain lingered in the air. Hoseok felt like he was about to cry, he was stuck in hell and no one was coming to save them.

“What about Doyoung he can help us maybe he has seen where Jungsuk hyung went.”suggested Kihyun after a little while as lightening spread across the sky.

It seemed like the only choice they had, they needed all the help they could get. 

————————————

They decided to go back to the house and await until morning before attempting the short trek to Doyoung’s house. Hopefully but then the storm would be finished.

It had been decided they would all stay in the big bedroom with the door firmly locked. No one would be sleeping anyway. 

Changkyun though was in and out of a strange state of consciousness. It was like his brain was momentally switching off to protect itself.

“I’m worried about Changkyun he hasn’t moved since we got back.” Said Kihyun worrying away at his lip while Shownu wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder.

“Hyung you said it yourself he is in shock. He has witnessed two brutal murders, been threatened by the killer, slashed with a knife and obviously part of this sickos end game.” Answered Hyungwon staring at the maknae.

That was another thing thought Changkyun as he floating through his own mind. Why were the others acting so nice. There were no cameras around, no fans. Yet Hoseok hadn’t let him out of his arms and Kihyun had gently cleaned his wounds and face. The whole time telling him everything would be okay. He actually quite liked the attention but he knew it was fake, they didn’t care about him maybe his fevered mind had made up a fake situation to make him feel better.

Or the fear of dying made them a little more human.

His mind floated to the next thought. Changseob had seemed surprised to see Changkyun tied up.

“Shit I thought I had it bad but my group never tied me up.”

He wanted to laugh but his body didn’t respond. He wondered if at any point the Flower Boyz during the massacre, had suspected their maknae to be the killer like his own group had thought or had they thought him innocent.

Maybe Changkyun had it worse than Changseob. He had certainly endured it for much longer.

Changsob was weak in his eyes. He had snapped after a few months with his group, Changkyun had been with Monsta x for half a year and he still hadn’t bludgeoned anyone to death. That wasn’t to say he didn’t some time wonder what would happen if they were all to perish or didn’t sometimes fantasize about punching them all in their smirking faces.

All he had wanted, all his life was to fit in. In Boston he had been the only asian kid, which was fine but some kids laughed at his accent and his strange lunch meals. In Israel, despite going to an International school he was shunned but many of the kids. His odd personality and loud mouth got him into trouble more often then not.

Moving back to Korean had been awful, his first language had degraded to the point that he was failing some of his classes. His acne had gotten terrible and the popular group in school decided to make him the butt of all his jokes. Slowly he began to turn in on himself until the day his brother dragged him to an audition.

“Music is the only thing that makes you happy anymore.”

And it had for a while, becoming a part of Nu’bility had become like a dream there were weird and odd just like he had once been. Just when he felt like he belonged somewhere it was ripped away from him.

Someone bent down in front of him, Jooheon he thought from the smell of the cologne. Woody musk, he had once loved the smell. The first boy he had loved wore it and it reminded him of soft kisses and whispered affections. But now it brought about anxiety, the fear of being isolated by someone he should have been brothers with.

“Hey Changkyunnie. It’s day do you think you are up for the walk to Doyoung’s?”

It took him a while to understand the words, his brain still felt so foggy. He wondered if he was dying. He finally nodded in Jooheon’s direction which for some reason only increased the worry on the other rapper’s face.

Hoseok, sweet Hoseok was by his side in a second and slung his arm over his broad shoulders. It was a bit of of a stretching the elder boy being taller than he was. 

It felt nice having the other boy’s arm around him, maybe in another life he would even had a crush on the other man.

They left the house as one large group sticking to each other like glue. 

The roads were slick with the latest rain and huge puddles made walking in a straight line damn near impossible. The trees heavy with water wrestled in the wind making the sound of their feet crunching on the ground.

The clear air was helping the fuzz in Changkyun’s brain go away and now he just felt ill. like he had the worst flu ever. Maybe he was catching a cold. He had to pull himself together, he was relying to much on the others and he still didn’t trust him. Murder didn’t automatically made them friends. He eventually pushed away from Hoseok saying he could walk from here on but he noticed the other boy kept a very close distance any way ready to catch him at any moment.

“The first thing I do when I get home is take a nice long bath.” Said Minhyuk gleefully.

They had started playing the game to try distract themselves from reality.

“I am going to eat all of my ramen in the house then go out and buy all the ice cream and then eat that.” Hosoek said wistfully and Changkyun smiled at the thought.

“What about you Kyunnie?” Jooheon asked from his left side.

He wasn’t sure when the nickname had come up but it reminded him about the dream he had the night before, the one where they were all happy.

“The first thing I am going to do is call my parents and my brother. Screw the cellphone ban. I’m going to tell them how much I love them and thank them for putting up with me and my dreams.”

Minhyuk sniffed behind him, “Actually I change my answer I’m gonna do that to.”

Doyoung’s house came into view and a collective sigh of relief went through the boys. Their pace quickened despite the fatigue and anxiety. Doyoung opened the door before they had even knocked and his face immediately fell.

“Oh my god, you boys look horrible. Come inside come inside.” He ushered them in and sat them down at his table. Changkyun couldn’t believe it had only been the day before when he had sat here last asking about the murders of the past.

“I’m afraid I haven’t seen your manager, you say he was coming here to use the radio. He may have gotten lost in the storm.” Said Doyoung worriedly in response to Shownu’s question on their manager’s whereabouts.

He poured them all a steaming cup of tea, “you can use my radio it works like a charm. We should get the police out here as soon as possible of course. They should be able to cross the strait now. But first drink, you need the warmth in your bodies.

Changkyun grabbed his cup gingerly swirling the liquid around. He wasn’t a huge tea drinker, in fact he hated the stuff but he didn’t want to offend the man. He raised the cup to his lips and stopped. Something didn’t feel right, why hadn’t Doyoung used the radio to call the police in before when the first murder had occured.

“Mmm Mr.Doyoung sir. Do you mind if I use you bathroom?”

Doyoung seemed a little put out but directed him to follow the hallway, last door on the left. Thanking the man he walked off in the direction of the much needed toilet when a framed photograph hanging from the wall caught his eye. It was a black and white picture of an elderly lady and a small boy.

Glancing to see no-one was looking he took the picture down and unclasped the photograph from the frame. Sure enough at the back the words said, Eomma Jang and Oh Doyoung 1946.

Changkyun frowned, hadn’t Doyoung said he was a little younger than Changseob yet according to this photo Doyoung should be in his seventies.  
Drip

Drip

Drip

The sound of a tap dripping had Changkyun slowly turned to look over his shoulder at the partially open bathroom door. The light was on and the water dripping was falling into a full bath.

Doyoung’s words from the day before came back to him. “Next was the manager, drowned in the very bathtub in the house.”

He pushed open the door hoping that all he would find was a leaking tap but the curtain was closed around the tub. He reached out and grasped the curtain. Took a deep breath and pulled it aside.

He stumbled back hand flying to his mouth. Sure enough the bloated face of their manager was staring back at him from the tub.

They had just walked into a trap.

“I told you history repeats itself.” 

He spun around but Doyoung had raised his hand, a rock firmly grasped in his fingers and brought it down on Changkyun’s head. The world went black.

 

He expected death to be a lot less black, and cold. Where was the sunshine? The fields of gold ? Where was the harp music?

He pouted and tried to look around, maybe he was in hell. In the far of distance he heard the crashing of waves.

So maybe death was more like how the ancients viewed it, maybe he had to wait for death to pick him up and oh my god, why did his head hurt so much. Mingled with the ever growing sound of the waves he could hear the sound of sobbing.

Oh god who cried in heaven, this had to be hell. He listened more carefully those cries they sounded familiar but he couldn’t place the owner of the voice.

“Changkyun-ah please wake up.” The voice begged.

“I swear if you have killed him I am going to kill you.” Said another voice, angrier than the first.

Odd conversation to have in hell and man was his head on fire. Was he meant to feel pain in death.

“Shut up, shut up brats! This is what you deserve, just like my group had. You treat your maknae like crap and you die. Simple, yes simple.” Another voice came.

The darkness was fading and memories were floating back. The island, the murders. Doyoung. He forced his eyes open but they were slow to respond.

“You see it was to good an opportunity to pass up. I watched your stupid show. I saw they way you treated poor Changkyun here and I didn’t like it, didn’t like it. So I made a plan, get your company to send you to my island and let history repeat itself.”

His vision was blurry but he tried his best to get his bearings. He was sitting upright which he guessed was good. The sound of waves were louder than before and he could feel sand under him but his hand were tied again, hadn’t Minhyuk untied him before? Seven human shaped blobs were in front of him. 

“it wasn’t easy of course, I had to first get rid of the real Doyoung but that wasn’t to hard he was old and sickly. But jamming the cellphone tower and destroying the dock took a little more time but oh boy is it worth it.”

“Ah Chankyun-ah thank you for finally joining us.”

He felt someone walk in his direction and yank his head up by his hair. His vision came back with sharp focus as he let out a hiss. Doyoung or rather Im Changseob looked positively gleeful and it left a dark feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“First the show runners, then the manager and then I let the tide take Monsta x. Oh, how the media will go wild. Think of it, Changkyun obsessed with getting revenge finds out the island they are filming on has a dark past and my, oh my look at how much he had in common with me. A copycat murderer they will call him and they will scour the island looking for him but he will have disappeared just like I did all those years ago.”

Changkyun growled at the man, he wouldn’t go down without a fight.

“I won’t disappear I will tell the world everything.”

Changseob laughed a cruel, little sound. “Oh Changkyun-ah do you actually think I will leave you alive. Come now boy don’t be silly, no there is a hole, six-feet down that I dug especially for you. I always wondered what would be worse slowly drowning like your group will or being buried alive.”

He pulled Changkyun to his feet and immediately he struggled as the others cried out. But Changkyun was tired, probably concussed and Changseob for all his scruffiness had a strength the younger boy couldn’t fight. 

“Let them go, let them go!” He yelled but struggling was useless as Changseob practically dragged him to his fate.

“I actually liked you kid. You reminded me off myself but you are too soft, which is a pity. I wouldn’t have minded having a friend. It has been real lonely out here, real lonely.”

Dark clouds had started to amassed over them turning the morning sky dark.

Changseob had dug the hole on the small hill beside the dock. The perfect place to observe both of his murder grounds. A mound of mud was piled beside the hole and Changkyun tried to stop, digging his heals into the wet ground. He grabbed onto the man’s hands trying to scratch them with his tied up ones but it was futile.

The killer pushed him into the hole. It had filled with water from the night’s rain and it only made his fate worse. He tried to stand but ended up slipping, the first shovel of dirty hitting his face and shoulder.

Changkyun began to scream for help but the man just laughed.

“Ain’t no one coming to help you kid. Everyone lives on the other side of the island and this storm will drown out any noise . No ones wants to live near the murder house. So keep screaming Changkyun it feeds my desires.”

Changkyun knew he had to get out of here but he didn’t know how, every time he moved the water would slosh around, the mud holding him down. 

Shovel after shovel plopped into the hole. He stumbled his hands hitting a sharp stone sticking out from the wall. If he could distract the killer for a minute he could get the binds of him.

Luck was on his side as the shovel Changseob had been using snapped in half.

“Thats unfortunate! Be a good boy and stay right here while I go get a new one.”

As soon as Changseob was out of sight Changkyun moved into action scrapping the rope against the rock.

The wind had begun to pick up again masking the sounds of the rope fraying but it wasn’t fast enough. If he didn’t hurry he would die buried alive in a hole and his group would drown. As a lighting bolt shot across the sky the rope frayed lose and Changkyun scrambled to his feet trying to find a foot hold to get out the pit. 

He could hear the slammed of the door followed by a joyful tune as Changseob made his way back. 

In a panic he began to pull mud from the sides of the wall. If he could make a little step for himself then maybe it could work.

“I hear you splashing around in there little Changkyun. You had better not be doing anything dumb.” Changsoeb sang over the howling wind.

Another crack of thunder and the heavens opened up, rain pouring from the sky in buckets. Their was water running down his face making the mud harder to grip but he wouldn’t give up. Still he pulled more and more mud into the hole, the sing song voice of Changseob getting closer.

A part of him wanted to give up accept his fate but his bloodied fingers snagged something rough. A root. He almost cried in happiness as he pulled the root finding it firming stuck in the ground. Using the little strength he had, he pulled himself up, promising himself that he would definitely start working out once he was home safe.

He perked a leg over the side and pulled himself over the ledge.

“The fuck do you think you are going?” Yelled Changseob all cheeriness gone from his voice. Changkyun managed to stand it time as the older man brought the shovel like like a axe.

Heart beating like a jackhammer Changkyun jumped out of the way as the shovel was swung in his direction.

“I won’t hesitate to take your head, boy! If fact it may be fun.” The man charged him pushing him back until his back hit on of the swaying tress. Changkyun cried out his already injured head bounced off the bark. 

Changseob brought his fist into the side of Changkyun’s face over and over. In retaliation he brought his knee into the man’s crotch. As he let loose a little Changkyun turned to fight mode and jabbed his thumbs deep into the man’s eyes.

Changseob screamed and backed off covering his face.

“You little bastard, now you will die slowly.”

He could taste the odd twang of copper in his mouth from where the man had repeatedly punch him and already his right eye was swelling over making it hard to see, the wind and rain not helping.

A sudden thought came to him, his group members were still tied to the dock and the tide would surely be coming in. Taking a deep breath it was like time had slowed down. Changseob was yelling obscenities at him, the shovel abandoned on the ground and the open pit behind the killer. 

He took a deep breath and ran. Grabbing the shovel he swung up with all his might letting out a guttural scream as he did so. The edge of the shovel caught Changseob under the chin, he head snapped backwards and it was like the whole world had gone silent as he took two steps back and fell.

Splash.

His body hit the water in the puddle with a splash. The water rippled around the other’s still body but Changkyun didn’t have time to check for vitals or think about what he had just done. He needed to save the others.

————————————-

Hoseok watch as the water continued to climb higher. It was already up the their knees. The others were still struggling but he had given up. He didn’t want to die, of course he didn’t want to but there was no hope. He should have known not to drink the tea, it had tasted weird but he hadn’t expected it to be drugged.

Waking up tied to a dock pole, his five other bandmates passed out beside him as the mad man Changseob tied them down, talking about the sea filling their lungs. It was then that he noticed that Changkyun wasn’t with them.

The last time he had seen the boy was when he was heading to the bathroom, as the drugs kicked in he had seen the then Doyoung go after him grabbing a large rock that had been weighing down some papers. He had tried to call out for Changkyun but sleep had taken him.

“Where is Changkyun?”

Changseob smiled, by now the others had all started to wake up.

The killer walked up the dock and began dragging some thing down with him, it was Changkyun hands bound and head bleeding. He looked so pale, almost like he was dead. Changseob threw him against the natural wall of the dog, the boy’s head hanging loosely in front of him.

He begged the boy to wake up.

Beside him Minhyuk freaked.

“I swear if you have killed him I am going to kill you.”

Ignoring them Changseob had then explained his plans and as he watched the tide come in Hoseok realized the plan would come true. He had watched as the killer dragged Changkyun away could hear the youngest’s cries for help even over the wind and it broke his heart. He was supposed to be Wonho, the group’s protector but he had failed over and over. He would have to watch his friends die while Changkyun had long fallen silent.

Tears filled his rain stained eyes and he began to cry. He closed his eyes hoping his death would be fast.

“Changkyun?” Yelled Minhyuk suddenly in absolute disbelief. Hosoek’s eyes flew open and sure enough rounding the corner was their maknae.

He waddled through the water and immediately began to try cut through the rope with what looked like a kitchen knife. The right side of his face was a bloodied mess and he kept struggle.

“Oh my god Changkyun you are okay?”

But the maknae didn’t respond, he seemed feverish as he cut off the bonds the upper half of Hoseok’s arms.

“Wait Changkyun our feet! He tied out feet too.”

With a pained groan Changkyun feel to his knees the water washing over him, he poked the second eldest’s leg a few time but he just kept cutting.

“I’m going to get you outta here hyung, all of you. I won’t let him hurt us anymore.”

Finally Hsoek’s feet came lose and he moved onto Minhyuk, handing Hoseok another knife from his back pocket.

Jooheon whooped in delight, “Our maknae is the best.” And despite the situation they all smiled. As Hoseok cut at Kihyun’s bindings he turned his head to Changkyun.

“Where is Doyou… I mean Changseob?”

“In the hole he dug for me.” He answered back, tone completely devoid of emotion. 

Hosoek stopped cutting and looked at Changkyun worriedly.

“Is he… is he dead?”

Changkyun sighed, “I don’t know I didn’t have time to look and we don’t have time to chat.”

Cursing his own stupidity he got back to cutting. The water had reached they other waists and he and Changkyun had to oddly turn their faces ups s they cut the leg bindings. 

Minhyuk came free. The maknae hurried over to Jooheon, spitting water out of his mouth as he bent to free the knots around his feet. Minhyuk was trying to untie the knots and seemed to succeed with Hyungwon’s.

The tide was now chest height and the only one who remained was Shownu, the leader was beginning to panic.

“Get onto of the dock,” yelled Changkyun as he swam towards the leader.

Hoseok went after him.

“No hyung I will do this, you don’t swim very good remember. Listen the radio in the house, w need to contact the police. We will meet you there okay!”

“No I am not leaving you.” He said but Changkyun pushed him.

“Hyung please go!”

There was something in the maknae’s eye, the one that wasn’t swollen. A promise that everything would be alright. And so he left knowing Changkyun would save them all.

————————————-

As soon as he saw Hoseok swim away he turned to Shownu. For the first time ever the leader looked terrified.

“Hyung I’m going to get you out okay.”

Shownu nodded uttering a desperate plea.

Changkyun dived he wasn’t able to see anything so he felt along the eldest’s legs until he felt the rope and began to cut. Underneath his hand Shownu was shivering whether from fear or the cold he was unsure. He had stopped feeling the cold around the time he had cut Hyungwon down.

He needed air. Shooting to the surface he took a huge gulp, Shownu had his face turned up but the rain was not help.

“Changkyun-ah please hurry.”

He dived again and finally managed to get the final strand. Now for the torso, he sawed through the rope. The sea was angry and he could feel debris from the storm hitting against him. He head was simultaneously on fire and dully throbbing. 

Holding his breath was not helping the nausea he was feeling in the pit of his stomach but he kept cutting. His lungs screaming for air but he had to keep cutting, arms slowing despite himself.

Finally the rope came free and he let out the last bubble of air in his lungs, in reflex his mouth opened up to take in air but the water rushed in and he began to choke. 

A strong pair of arms were around him and lifted him up.  
He began to cough and Shownu swam them to shore. Gently he placed Changkyun down and began pumping his chest.

He was barely awake but the sudden rush of water shooting out his lungs woke him up and he took in a huge gulp of air.

“Jesus Kyunnie. Don’t do that again.”the leader ordered patting his back.

Despite the situation , Changkyun managed to spit a sarcastic comment out.

“Fine next time I won’t save you.”

Shown helped him to his feet, “No idiot. I mean don’t sacrifice yourself like that… never mind we need to catch up with the others.”

He was thankful when Shownu hooked an arm around his waist he hadn’t thought how tired he was until now. He really wanted nothing more than to sleep. Shownu however powered forward practically dragging the youngest along with him. 

The others were huddled around the radio trying to get it to work. Minhyuk who seemed to have the most knowledge about the proper protocol spoke into the whirring radio.

“Mayday, Mayday this is Lee Minhyuk. My friends and I are stuck on Geulimja island. We are being hunted down by a killer. Please we are requesting immediate police and medical assistance.”

The radio just gave off static. 

“Mayday, Mayday this is Lee Minhyuk on Geulimja Island…”

They needed to boost the signal. His eyes lit up as he remembered the cell phone tower. He had seen it on their walk up to the house. If he could unblock it then maybe the radio signal would go through better.

“Hyung I have an idea. Wait here with the others.”

Shownu looked at him like he had lost his mind which in all honesty he probably had. He explained his idea and the leader looked ready to argue but Changkyun didn’t have time for this.

“I’ll get the tower working,” he said taking off before anyone could stop him.

With a clear plan in mind he felt a renewed sense of energy. the tower wasn’t that far off and the rain had finally stopped, clouds parting to show brilliant blue skies.

He skidded to a halt in front of the ladder on the tower and immediately began climbing. Good thing Hoseok wasn’t here.

The control panel was hanging from it hinges and Changkyun just hoped the murderer hadn’t done to much damage. His knowledge of electricity was better than most people’s all thanks to the electrical designer students he would hang out with as a kid waiting for his dad’s lectures to finish up.

He gave a whoop of delight Changseob had pulled some wires lose but it was fixable, he just hoped their wasn’t any water damage. After a few failed attempts and a very nasty shock the tower whirled to life. He clapped in self congratulations but he needed to hurry back to the others.

He was so busy lost in his own world that he didn’t notice who was waiting for him down at the bottom of the tower.

Im Changseob and he had a gun.

———————————-

Hoseok paced back and forth, he wanted to go after Changkyun. The boy had been gone to long.

Minhyuk was still talking into the radio, voice shaking with each passing.

Suddenly the static on the radio flared up and after a few minutes it spluttered.

“Lee Minhyuk, this is Captain Kim Byunhee from the Mokpo police station we are on our way to you. Please respond.”

Minhyuk grinned and immediately brought the radio to his mouth.

“Captain Byunhee this is lee Minhyuk. We are stuck on the island with Im Changseob. He has already killed four people and we are afraid we are next. Please help us.”

“Okay listen Minhyuk can you give me your exact location.

“Yes we are on the far side of the.. oh my good.”

Minhyuk dropped the radio, his eyes glued tot he doorway and as Hosoek turned he jumped back in fear. Im Changseob was alive and he was holding a gun to their maknae’s head. 

He wanted to scream, they had almost been free.

“I can’t believe you boys thought you could get away and Changkyun why would you save them after everything they have done.”

Changkyun’s face was a mask of anger. It was scary there was not a shred of fear in him anymore.

“I saved them because I am not a monster unlike you I should have made sure you were dead.” He said through gritted teeth.

Changseob however just laughed and seemed to pull the youngest closer to him gun slipping under his jaw.

“Oh boy. There is the fire I expected from you. Woo! I knew their was the real Changkyun in there. But you have it wrong, I am not the monster, they are!”

Changseob came closer to Changkyun’s ear almost like he was trying to intimately whisper in the boy’s ear.

“Think about it Changkyun-ah, think of what they have done to you. How many times have they locked you out the dorm, how many times have they forgotten to make you food or forgot to wake you up hey. What about the things they have said about you to your face and behind your back.”

Changkyun’s face furrowed as his he was actually listening to this nonsense. Changseob’s voice went high pitched as he mocked the voice of the others.

“I.M can’t rap, I’m better than him. He can’t dance, he is too fat now he is too thin.”

Jooheon let out a soft cry, “Changkyunnie that was in the past.”

Changseob laughed, “In the past listen to him. What a crock of shit. They only started giving a shit about you today and that’s because a killer is after you. That does not erase everything they have done to you. How many times have you had to stifle your cries so they don’t hear you, how many times have your overheard them laughing at you?”

Changkyun’s eyes wandered to the side, brow still furrowed. “How do you know?”

Hosoek’s heart sank, the man didn’t even know Changkyun and yet he had guessed perfectly what the boy’s life was like.”

“I know because 23 years ago that was me. I know you because I was you. Let me ask you something. Have they ever pretended that things were getting better only to shove it in your face.”

A snarl came across Changkyun’s face. “Yes.”

His eyes flickered to Jooheon and Minhyuk, “they invited me to have dinner with them. Said it was a way of apologizing. I went the the restaurant bu they weren’t there. I ended up missing practice because I couldn’t find a cab ride back.”

“They are the monsters Changkyun. They push and they push until there is nothing left. Tell me did they ever make you want to do it, kill youself?”

Changkyun’s whole body seemed to drop then and Hsoek didn’t need to hear his answer, he already knew.

“I tried about two months ago, during the finally preparations for the debut. They kept blaming everything on me, kept saying I did’t belong with them. I went to jump off the Mapo Bridge. I know that’s a good spot but one of their guards saw me talked me down from the side. I had to go to the hospital for a psych evaluation. None of them even asked me if I was okay.”

Hosoek remembered that day, he hadn’t know what went down only that Changkyun was in the hospital. They had all laughed making up dumb reasons for him being there, but suicide bridge.

“What did you ever do wrong, they are the ones who deserve to die. Had it not been for me they would have carried on treating you like shit until eventually you couldn’t take it anymore. They don’t care about you Changkyun-ah, they never will and never have.”

He slowly placed the gun in the maknae clenched fist and guided it up so it was aimed right a t Hoseok’s heart.

“They deserve to die, you deserve to be happy.”

Hoseok reached his hand out, “Changkyun don’t listen to him. We are going to fix things I promise.”

“Shut up.” Said Changkyun under his breath. But it was enough to stop Hoseok in fear. Changseob had gotten through to him.

“Kyunnie.” Said Jooheon pleadingly.

“I said shut up.” Yelled Changkyun stepping forward gun now aimed at Jooeon.

“You were supposed to be my family. All I ever tried to do was fit in, be the perfect rapper, the perfect maknae and none of you good even bring yourselves to give a shit abut me.” His voice had a cold, sharp edge to it and Hoseok was terrified.

After everything Changkyun was going to kill them and yet he couldn’t bring himself to hate the boy. More than anything he hated himself for allowing it to get this far. Changkyun was right, they should have been family.

“On your knees.” Changkyun said, voice now completely devoid of emotion. Int eh back Changseob clapped in glee. The group went to their knees, next to him Jooheon had begun to cry.

Gun still held firmly in his grasp he walked to Shownu, the leader making a noise of anger and fear.

“Where were you when the others were bullying me? Why was I always the one in trouble?”

Next he moved to Kihyun, who tried to apologize, “What did I ever do to deserve your wrath. Why do you hate me so much?”

Next Minhyuk whose face was set in anger but eyes were pleading, Changkyun smiled down at him cruelly. Then he looked towards Hyungwon“ I hated you two the most and I believe the feeling is mutual.”

As he stepped closer to Jooheon, the older rapper reached out for him only for Changkyun to move away.

“We could have been brothers, closer than friends. But you are so egotistical that you couldn’t look past anyone but yourself.”

He moved to Hoseok and pressed the barrel of the gun firmly to his head. 

“Please Changkyun don’t do this. Let us at least try to fix things. We can still be a family.”

Changkyun laughed but it was empty. “Now you know what it is like to feel pitiful and at the mercy of someone who hates you. This is how I have felt for the past six months.” He coked the gun and Hsooek curled into himself in fear and muffled cry escaping his throat.

“So Changseob, you are right about one think. You and I are alike, we are killers. But unlike you I’m gonna kill to protect my group.”

And without warning he spun around and pulled the trigger. In the small space the noise reverberated off the walls. Hoseok covered his ears and cried out.

The bullet had shot clean through Changseob’s stomach and the older man stood still cupping his bleeding guts, staring at the red on his hands in absolute disbelief. Changkyun stalked forward gun by his side.

He had a sadistic smile on his face. 

“I didn’t lie when I said I hated them because I well and truly do, but they are my group. One day things will get better because I never stopped holding out my hand to them. And I wont let anyone get in my way.”

Before anyone could react he had lifted the gun and pulled the trigger. The force pushed Changseob’s head back, it was a perfect shot. The man made one last sound and fell to his knees. The man was dead, the group was safe.

————————————-

“When did you see him last.” Asked Captain Kim Byunhee drew his eyes across the boys in front of him. They all looked terrible. The youngest who was currently getting a cut above his eye stitched up looked the worse by far yet he was the one fielding all the questions, the others too in shock to try answer coherently.

“Like I said Captain. I knocked him over the head with the shovel and then went to help my friends. When Shownu hyung pulled me out the water. I saw his dingy with him in it heading out into open sea.”

Byunhee sighed. The bastard had gotten away again but maybe the sea had swallowed him up this time. The past weekend had been insane, dozen’s of calls came flooding in about no-one being able to contact the island and he had Starship Entertainment breathing down his neck to get their group back in one piece.

“Well all that matters now is you boys are safe.”

Changkyun smiled but there was something odd about the smile, “Yes officer nothing like this will ever happen again.”

————————————

Changkyun stood looking over the Seine river. He loved Paris especially at night and tonight had been amazing. Another world tour was underway and he had been blown away by the amount of International fans that had been there.

He stared out into the night, brows furrowed. The events of the day running through his head. The events coordinator had truly been a bitch, he didn’t care if she had laughed at his stilted English. But the fact that she had made fun of the rest of his group set his nerves on edge.

Footsteps padded through the lush carpet and a pair of strong arms enveloped him. He leaned back into he comforting gesture, happy to have the familiarity so far away from home.

“You did amazing today baby. As usual.” Hoseok said into his freshly washed hair.

Changkyun smiled and snuggled further into his boyfriend’s embrace.

“That women is still bothering you isn’t she?”

He laughed it off but it sounded empty. 

Hoseok pulled out his serious card and Changkyun pretended to listen. “Kkunggie, she means nothing. Whatever, yeah we sound weird speaking English but she can’t speak a lick of Korean so fuck her.

Changkyun pulled away to lie back on the bed, Hosoek was still looking out at the scenery.

“Can you believe it has been four years already.”

Changkyun didn’t respond, he hoed speaking about the island. It didn’t help that every year around August he would go quiet, dwelling on the weekend. He knew Hosoek hated when he retreated into himslef.

“Kkunggie you do this every year and every year we have the same fight. The nightmare from hell is over long over.”

He walked over to Changkyun who was sitting on the bed like a scolded child.

“Look at us now. We are closer than any other group, brothers and some of us lovers.” He said wiggling his eyebrows leaving Changkyun giggling.

“I know you still have the nightmares and I know you still blame yourself somehow but Kyunnie, you are here now and you are here with me because let’s be honest someone as hot as you deserves the best.”

“Let me guess, you are the best?” He answered back with a smirk. He loved everything about Hoseok even his massive ego. Jooheon said it was the only reason their relationship was still going strong after all these year.

Speaking of his best friend hadn’t they meant to be rooming together. It was kind of a common thing that during the tours on nights they had busy schedules the next day Jooheon would bunk with him and ones where they didn’t then Hosoek did. It allowed them some much needed alone time. 

As if sensing the maknae’s confusion Hosoek crawled on top of his boyfriend and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Our morning schedule had to be cancelled so I have you all to myself tonight. Jooheon wasn’t so happy to be bunking with Daehyun hyung.”

“Thats because our manager snores.”

They both laughed at that. Once their glee died down a little Hoseok ran a hand across the maknae’s face, his smile turning thoughtful.

“I can’t imagine my life without you. No seriously I had a dream last night of that weekend.”

That threw water on Changkyun’s good mood. They had all decided as a group to not talk about what had occurred on that island although Changkyun still saw a psychologist on a regular basis. They had diagnosed him with PTSD not long after. The group still so early in trying to rebuild themselves and their group had rallied around their youngest to make sure he pushed through day after day.

It had been hard, their relationship with him was still rocky and the mood swings, the bouts of depression had worn on them all but they had come out the other side stronger than every. 

No fan ever suspected anything had happened, the story had been swept under the rug and the death of the camera crew and their manager had been blamed on a car crash.

Not wanting his boyfriend to get all moody because of a dream he reached up and pulled him into a kiss. He knew they both needed it to remind themselves that they were very much both alive. As things progressed it naturally turned a little naughty and soon all bad thoughts were gone removed by wandering hands and hot kisses.

A thunder of loud knocks came at the door followed by the cacophony of the rest of the groups voices. Hosoek’s head fell into the crook of Changkyun’s neck as the maknae sighed in annoyance. He loved his group he honestly did but they had the worst timing.

“Ya Changkyun-ah. Hoseok hyung put some pants on, we bought wine, pizza and movies. It’s group night baby!” Yelled Hyungwon through the door.

“Every night is bloody group night.” Said Changkyun through gritted teeth as Hosoek climbed off him to let the others in muttering the whole time about death from blue balls.

The group pushed inside like one large mass of person. Jooheon broke away from the group and launched himself onto the bed landed atop Changkyun.

“Its the a boner or are you just happy to see me?” Said his best friend flirtatiously. The youngest bite the exposed arm which naturally lead to them wrestling while the older members set up for the movie night.

Shownu clapped in hands and smiled his adorable dad smile, “Alright kids let movie night in Paris commence. Jooheon please stop tickling Changkyun and Kyunnie please stop screeching like that, this is a classy establishment.”

Finally they all settled onto the beds that had been pushed together. Changkyun snuggled in his boyfriend’s arms while Jooheon lay across his legs.

The romantic comedy started and Minhyuk began to complain. He had wanted to watch the latest super hero movie. They never watched horrors, no one could stomach the reality of it for them.

“Okay who the hell let Hyungwon pick the movie again?” Whined Minhyuk.

“No one did, its just everyone likes my choices because I pick good movies, right Kyunnie?”

The maknae nodded pulling a face like a wise, old man.

“See the maknae agrees with me. Thanks you Changkyun-ah.”

He grinned but Minhyuk threw a tantrum.

“Oh course he is going to agree with you, the two of you have the same terrible taste in movies. No offence Kyunnie.”

He laughed and Hoseok pulled him in close, an exaggerated glare aimed at the bouncy blond.

“Take that back Minnie. Kkunggie has great taste in movies just like he has great taste in music, fashion and above all else, men.”

Changkyun turned around and looked at Hoseok in disbelief. “Did you just compliment yourself by complimenting me.”

His boyfriend winked, “I am who I am babe. Its why you fell for me!”

Changkyun burst out laughing and placed a kiss on the other’s forehead, “You are such a dork.”

He lay back in the warm arms, with an odd sensed of deja vu. Hadn’t he dreamt this once?

“She can do so much better than that guy.” Said Kihyun around a hand of popcorn he had stolen from Shownu who in turned answered that the guy was actually pretty nice and the girl was a bit of a bitch. 

Naturally that dissolved into a classic Monsta x debate and Changkyun giggled at his silly hyungs. He got up and hurried to the bathroom a desperate urge to pee. 

As he walked back into the room he observed the scene. Pillows were being thrown, Mihyuk had Hyungwon in a headlock, Kihyun was trying to get Hoseok from eating all his candy, Jooheon was taking selfies and Shownu continued to eat his popcorn on the floor ignoring the madness that was his life.

Changkyun just smiled at the chaos knowing that no matter what no one would ever hurt him and his family again. Because there was one thing Im Changseob had got right. They were alike but while the older man had killed his group, Im Changkyun killed for his group.

The satisfying feeling of shooting the man and then droppings body of the cliff had given him a feeling unlike any other. 

His next victim had been a handsy company exec who had made some unfortunate advance on Hyungwon. The police had said it was an accident that he had tripped and fallen down two flights of stairs.

The one after that was a saesing fan who had broken into their dorm and had tried to strangle Jooheon in his sleep. No one spoke about how Changkyun had snapped her neck without an ounce of care on his face.

There was the cruel stylist, a blackmailing aunt and their second manager who like to run his mouth. The group never spoke about their maknae’s serial killer ways and in return he kept them safe. It was a secret they all harboured.

“Baby come here I need my puppy.” Said Hoseok holding out his arms.

He pushed away from the wall and into his boyfriend’s arms. 

No one would ever hurt Monsta x because this was his group and he was the monster!


End file.
